You're a Girl!
by Sea-Aggie
Summary: Alanna's true identity is revealed. Happens shortly after knighted. Many surprises! Her father...whoops that's one of the surprises!
1. Thoughts

**"You're a **_**Girl**_**?!"**

Alanna stared out the window. It was Midwinter again. The trees were covered in snow and icicles hung from their branches. It was a beautiful scene. The only problem with it was that it was _cold_.

She hated the cold. Detested it. In fact the only reason she was here was because it was her turn to enter the Chamber of Ordeal. She sighed. Well, that and the fact that she was Jonathan's squire and Jonathan stayed at the palace since he was the prince, but that was only a minaute detail.

She sighed again thinking of her past years. Learning how to fence, saving Jonathan's life, making love. Life was so _hard_. Full of choices. Too many choices. Oh well, she had survived it all and was about to become the first Lady Knight in _years_, hopefully paving a road for other girls.

Coram came and stood by her putting a hand on her shoulder, but saying nothing. She still couldn't believe the news he had brought with him. Her father was _alive_. After thinking he was dead all these years...she shook her head...it was too much to think about right now. Luckily, he was safely at home. The snow made it impossible to get from Trebond to Corus.

Nobody quite understood what had happened. He had wandered off away from his camp for some reason, leaving everything behind. Wolfs attacked his horse and made a mess of his camp causing everone to think he was dead. He wandered to some forgotten cottage where he had some books. A few peasents lived by and took care of him until he finished reading them all and wandered off, returning home.


	2. The Palace Library

_A few weeks earlier..._

Lord Alan of Trebond sat at his desk looking at forgotten mail. An invitation to a party, which happened _weeks_ ago. A letter from a friend asking for some advice on a book he was writing. There was also a letter from Lord Gareth:

Dear Lord Alan,

I was overjoyed with the news of your good health brought to us by your servant Coram. Your son _blurred out name_, Prince Jonathan's squire, is one of our finest trainees. This coming Midwinter will be his turn to enter the Chamber of Ordeal. If he survives he will become one of our finest knights. Rooms will be prepared if you choose to attend and the library will be open for your use. We would be honored if you came.

Cordially,

Lord Gareth

He had forgotten all about this. It would be good to see Thom again. He was pleased with Lord Gareth's report. Plus there was the library. It was sure to have accumulated many new books since his last visit. He may even find some information for his friend's book. Yes. He liked that idea. He went to the stable and saddled his horse.

"Where are you going my Lord?" asked Charlie, a stable boy. Everyone was keeping close tabs on Lord Alan since his return.

"To the palace for Midwinter and to see my son knighted, I don't know how long I'll be gone, be a good boy now and run along," he replied flipping Charlie a coin.

Charlie quickly ran and told Cook, who told Arram, Lord Alan's manservant. Both quickly gathered the needed supplies for the trip while Charlie prepared a horse for Arram. Arram was easily able to catch up with Lord Alan who had stopped to study a tree. They slowly made their way to Corus arriving on the first day of Midwinter. Lord Alan quickly headed to the library, leaving Arram to find their rooms.


	3. Inappropiate Clothing

**Note: I only added lines to help break up the chapter, otherwise the chapter is still the same.**

_The night before Alanna enters the Chamber..._

Alanna took her bath and listened to Gary and Jonathan instruct her. She spent her night quietly pondering on what it meant to be a knight.

* * *

Lord Alan pulled books off the shelves and scribbled notes on a piece of paper.

* * *

Alanna entered the Chamber.

* * *

Arram searched the palace for his master. It would take hours to search the library.

* * *

Alanna stumbled out of the Chamber. The room was full of spectators. Jonathan quietly whisked her away to her rooms.

_She did it! _Jonathan thought, _My love did it!_

* * *

He had never seen so much information on flowers. He loved flowers!

* * *

An old women got off a horse. She had finally made it. She had to warn Alanna!

* * *

Alanna slept the day away waking to Jonathan kissing her forhead.

"Ready, my love?" he asked.

She just smiled.

* * *

Arram finaly found his master. He reminded him of his son and his obligation to attend the party tonight.

* * *

She stood in the back, hardly believing Alanna, the little girl she taught magic to, had fullfilled her dream to bacome a knight. Tears welled up in her eyes.

* * *

Lord Alan looked at himself in the mirror as Arram finished straightening his clothes. He grabbed a book and read as he walked. Arram followed closley behind.

* * *

Alanna snuck into Roger's room and found evidence proving his guilt.

* * *

Maude raced down the hall searching for Alanna.

* * *

Thom was searching for his sister wondering where she was!

* * *

Alanna quickly left Roger's rooms in search of the royal family when she came to a "crossroad" and _wham!_ she, Thom, Maude, and _gulp_ her father ran into one another!

Maude covered her eyes...This would **NOT** be good. Lord Alan looked at Thom then at Alanna and than back at Thom. He repeated this several times before he spoke.

"Arram take Thom and dress him in some proper clothing, not that ridiculous robe. And Alanna, wearing breaches? I think not. Go with Maude and put on a proper dress. We will discuss your other behavioural issues later. Get changed quickly.I will have you announced with me."

Thom and Alanna exchanged looks, This was not going to be good.

* * *

Arram dressed Thom in an extra set of Lord Alan's outdated clothes. Thom protested profously. He was eighteen! A man! Yet his father still treated him like a child.

* * *

Alanna unlocked her trunk and showed Maude her dresses. Maude quickly chose one and helped Alanna with getting dressed. She buttoned the back of her dress. Then applied face paint and swept Alanna's hair up into a simple yet elegant style. She finished by adding jewlery.

* * *

Alanna and Thom joined their father at the top of the stairs. Maude and Arram quickly faded away. Alanna and Thom took a deep breathe and one last glance at each other, waiting to be announced.


	4. Announcing

Lord Alan and his children took their place at the top of the stairs

Lord Alan and his children took their place at the top of the stairs.

"Read this when you announce us," Alanna whispered to the herald as she shoved a piece of paper at him.

_Nobles can be so rude,_ he thought with a shake of his head. Clearing his throat he cried out, "Announcing Lord Alan of Trebond and his children, Master Thom, mage of the black robe and Sir Alanna, knight of Tortall."

As he read the last words written on the piece of paper he quickly blinked his eyes, wondering if he had read it read. He had! The crowd fell silent. Someone dropped a champagne glass. Lord Alan was half way down the stairs when he heard the herald's words.

"How dare you?!" he accused his children.

Alanna brushed past him, ignoring his accusation.

"You're…you're…you're a girl?!" Raoul stuttered as she walked past him on her way to the king's table.

"Of course I'm a girl! That's why I never went swimming with you!" she answered turning to face him.

"You mean you've seen me naked?!"

Alanna just rolled her eyes and finished making her way to the king's table.

"Your majesty," she said bowing even though she was wearing a dress, "I apologize for deceiving you, but it was the only way possible for me to earn my shield, but at the moment there are more pressing matters. I have uncovered a plot to kill you, the queen, and Jon. I must also apologize for the way I uncovered this information for it is unbecoming of a knight."

The king's eyes blazed with fear and anger.

"Who is this perpetrator?" he demanded.

"Roger," she answered simply as she placed the evidence up on the table.

"You," the king accused Roger pointing his finger towards his nephew, "after all I have done for you this is how you repay me."

"I have done no such thing your majesty. It is a ploy that this _whore_ has created so that you forget that she has kept _her _identity secret from you!"

"It is not," she said defensively, her violet eyes filling with rage.

"Fine," Roger replied, "I challenge you to a duel. If you win, then I am guilty as charged, but if not then I did no such thing."

"I accept," she said.

"No," Lord Alan said firmly, "I will not allow any daughter of mine to fight."

"Too late father, I already accepted and besides I'm 18 and a _knight_ so I can do as I please."

"Very well Alanna, you have one hour left before your blood spills on the ground," Roger quickly said before Lord Alan could say anything else, before he turned away and walked of to prepare for the fight.

"How long will you be gone Alanna?" Jon asked.

"At least as long as it takes for them to forget I'm a girl."

"Well, have fun with the Bazhir, my love."

And with that Coram and Alanna rode off into the rising sun.

**Note: Sorry I didn't include the sword fight, but Tammy already wrote it in her books and I didn't want to rewrite it. Just take out the part when her true identity comes to light. I have to admit the story didn't turn out how I wanted it, but oh well. Defiantly, not my best story. I also apologize for the long wait for me to update, but I was busy working on writing my story The Yamani Knight. A much better story. Signing out for the last time,**

**Sea-Aggie**


End file.
